Oberon
Oberon is a demon in the series. History The King of the Fairies and the husband of Titania, the Fairy Queen. He rules over moonlight, dreams, and all fairy rites. He first became widely known when he appeared as a character in Shakespeare’s "A Midsummer Night’s Dream," but appeared earlier in the 13th century French epic " ." In some stories, specifically in "Huon of Bordeaux," it is said that he is the son of Morgan le Fey and Julius Caesar, believed to have been born some time after Caesar’s defeat of Pompey. Although he has the face of a handsome young man, a curse has made him no taller than a young child that he received shortly after birth. However, the curse gives him eternal beauty. He is polite and sometimes even friendly towards humans, however he can be a selfish, short-tempered ruler, often falling in love and flirting with human women, only to be restrained by his consort Titania. The two are said to have once lived in India, and they would cross the sea to Europe at night to dance in the moonlight. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Another Bible: Fairy Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis:'' Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order, Boss *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Oberon can be contracted on Shibuya field. He acts as a boss in Shibuya's silver-level Quartz instance and rarely appears as an NPC at the end of the bronze level instance to start off the Dewdrops from a Flower quest where he asks for the player's help in obtaining a special medicine for him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Oberon can be found in the Monochrome Forest of the Expanse. He can teach Flynn the Zandyne, Makarakarn and Diarahan skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Oberon is an inhabitant of The Fairy Forest. Nanashi's group finds him in the middle of an argument with his wife Titania. She confronts him over a dagger which he created, wary that his invention is another scheme of his. Oberon reveals it to be the Jade Dagger, which allows spirits to physically battle mortals and demons. Revealing that normal humans can't wield the dagger, he spots Navarre and decides that he should have it. Despite this kind gesture, Titania still suspects her husband is up to foul play and only got lucky this time. Oberon can teach Nanashi the Mazandyne, Sexy Dance, Diarahan and Makarakarn skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Force, healing and support skills. ''Another Bible'' Oberon is the highest ranked beast of the Fairy race. Like all Rank 4 beasts, he is only obtainable by evolving the Rank 3 of its race. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' If Raidou has either Oberon or Titania summoned in a battle against the other, then a conversation between them will either start automatically or upon negotiation. ''Persona 3'' Oberon is the second Persona of the Emperor Arcana. One of Elizabeth's Requests is to fuse him, with a level of 17 or higher. ''The Movie'' Oberon was summoned by Makoto to weaken the Arcana Lovers so that he and the other members of SEES could finish it off. Makoto obtained him after the Arcana Emperor was defeated. ''Persona 5'' Oberon is the eighth Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and in the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Unfaithful Dream-King." He is one of four Personas to learn the Brain Jack and Elec Amp skill and one of two to learn Psy Wall. When itemized using an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Oberon will yield the Elec Amp skill card. The Shadow of Mr. Takase, who was responsible for guilt-tripping Sadayo Kawakami by threatening to expose her part-time job as a prostitute, will take the form of Oberon when encountered in Mementos during the request "A Teacher Maid to Suffer." He has access to the Zionga, Mazionga and Heat Wave skills. Shadow Mr. Takase resists Nuclear damage and is weak to Psy skills. The IT company president who played Medjed also manifests as Oberon in Shido's Palace. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Oberon is a traveler between worlds, seeing the sights of the different worlds and the people that live there. He is first encountered in Hydraville in Light Version and will travel to Rem Mall, Frostville, Center Town and finally Annwn Town after being talked to in each one. In Annwn, he will join the party. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Zandyne\Innate Makarakarn\Innate Diarahan\65 Drain Elec\66 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' "Off The Map"= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Shadow Mr. Takase= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:English Mythology Category:Modern Fiction Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Oberon Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas